Shorts
by cartoongeek13
Summary: JeriKole one-shots and drabbles I come up with at random. Some will be AU, some will not. It really depends on whatever comes to mind. Minor pairing: HotGent. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm going to do exactly what the summary has entailed, which is a few drabbles and one-shots that JUST MIGHT tie in together. Unless they're AU, whereas you will have no idea what's going on and wonder "How on earth did she get THAT from those two sweethearts?" :D **

**I don't think any of my stuff will be that far off though. :/**

**Anyway, it is after midnight and Mom says I have until one o'clock to go to bed, tired or not, so these may seem rushed...because they are. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

* * *

><p><span>Teasing<span>

Jericho had always thought of Herald as an older brother, so he wasn't surprised when his relationship with Kole acquired "special attention."

Grown-up

_She's a girl, _seventeen-year-old Joseph thought to himself late one night. _Kole has been my best friend since...forever, and I'm just now noticing how girly she is? _

Joseph had always thought of Kole as his friend, regardless of gender, but he couldn't help but notice the physical differences between them now that they were both in their teens.

Not that that necessarily bothered him. She hadn't changed much personality-wise, so it was all fine as far as he was concerned.

It _was_ fine, until that morning.

He started noticing things, like her cute facial expressions and busty frame. That was enough to introduce the possibility of _like_-liking girls.

Well, he had always thought of other girls like that, but never Kole. She was his _friend_.

He groaned. It was a school night; he couldn't let his musings keep him up too much longer, or he would be out by second-period with Mr. Monroe.

Kole would have to wait.

Obsession

You could say that Kole had an obsession with running her fingers through Jericho's hair, even after he got it cut short.

Chapstick

Kole smiled as they left the shop. Their night out had gone wonderfully.

"So," she began, pulling a loose black jacket tighter around her body. "did you enjoy our date tonight, Jericho?"

He smiled back and nodded.

"Me too, although it is a bit cold." she blushed and added, "It was really sweet of you to give me your jacket."

Jericho shrugged. "_No problem. You were shivering the whole time._"

Kole giggled nervously. "Yeah, wearing a short-sleeved shirt in the middle of February wasn't a very good idea, huh?"

"_Then why did you wear it?_"

"I thought that it would be warmer, because it's California." she licked her lips for the hundredth time that evening and scoffed.

"This chapstick keeps coming off." Kole dug into her pocket and brought out a tube of cherry-flavored balm. She carefully applied it to her lips before slipping it back into her jeans pocket.

Jericho tapped her on the shoulder. "_Can I have some?_"

"Uh, sure," she dipped her hand back into her pocket. "but I didn't peg you as the type to-" his lips cut her off.

He pulled back and licked his lips. "_Tastes sweet._"

Explosive

She was bad with electronics and he couldn't cook to save his life, which led to them being a very destructive couple.

PC Pink

Nickole's attention was drawn to the front of her store as she saw a man in uniform whip off his cap and stroll over to the empty register.

She pulled out an earbud and turned the music down as she rose from her desk. She quietly walked the length of the store and tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Need any help?"

The man spun around before answering, "Um, yes, ma'am. Can you tell me if there are any available jobs here?"

She pulled out the other earbud before answering, "There are," she read the name on his shirt. "Mr. Wilson."

He smiled and pushed up his glasses. "Great, and you can call me Joe if you want to."

Nickole raised an eyebrow. "You want to work here, where no one ever comes unless something is out of stock at George's Electronics?"

Joe's smile grew. "Do you mind? I've got experience."

She shrugged. "Not really. It's kind of boring here, actually. Just me, the computers, and my music." she held up her pink mp3. "Luckily, I just downloaded Zen-thos's new album."

"Metro?"

She nodded. "That's the one."

"Cool name." he commented, idly tapping his hat. "I'm more of a Bombers fan myself."

Nickole pursed her lips. He didn't look like a Bludhaven Bombers fan. "And didn't they just come out with an album too?"

"They did a few months ago." he cleared his throat. "So...do I work here now, or what?"

"Just a sec. Where have you worked before?"

"In the army, mostly communications and things like that. Still work there."

Nickole nodded. "So this will be your second job."

"Yes, ma'am."

"All right, I need the company. We'll talk out the details later, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now it's 3:30. 0_0 Time for bed! <strong>

**Hope you liked all of these...things. XD Tell me your favorite, I'm curious. **

**And I should probably clarify some things from the AU drabble-thingys. :P **

**Teasing - Haha, I like Herald/Jericho friendship. **

**Grown-up - This is slightly AU, but Kole and Jer are still buddies, so it's cool. I made them childhood friends, 'cause I can. :D Oh, and Mr. Monroe is Mumbo, and he teaches science. **

**Obsession ****-Yeah, Jer cut his hippy hair. :'(**

**Chapstick - I'm not good at the kissy stuff. :( This was in their actual universe! :D **

**Explosive ****- I don't like how Kole is always the klutz and Jer seems to just deal with her. It's like, "You're stupid, but I love you because..." Yeah. I don't really understand it, and I'm sure Jer screws up just as much as she does.**

**PC Pink ****- This is in my WAY AU universe. It's complicated, but I may explain it later. Maybe. Depends on whether you like it or not, because if you don't (and I don't blame you, I was half asleep while writing it) I won't go any further with it. Or I'll just edit the crap out of it. **

**If you're still confused, PM me or leave a review, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Time for more drabbles and one-shots! :D **

**For HopefulAngelofMusic, who reviewed on my last chapter. Thanks for the feedback, dude! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT. **

* * *

><p><span>Cold <span>

She had warned him not to go on that mission, and now he was home sick with the flu.

Wedding

Slade shrugged. Now was as good a time as any to drop the f-bomb on his son.

"JOSEPH!" he slurred, pointing at the accused. "I...am your father!"

An awkward silence filled the church.

"Um, Mr. Wilson," Kole spoke slowly, turning to the super villain. "we sort of already know that. Joey told me a few months before he proposed, so can we please just finish this up?" she gave the minister a nod and he continued the ceremony.

"Do you, Ms. Weathers, take-"

"HOLD THE PHONE!" Slade shot up from his chair, swaying a little before regaining his composure. "You KNOW and you're still trying to marry him?"

Kole narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, it would appear to be that way."

"NOT ON MY WATCH, GERTRUDE!" he clumsily shuffled past people in his row until he got to the aisle.

Kole raised an eyebrow and mouthed, "Gertrude?"

Jericho stared blankly at his father a moment before signing, "_Slade, are you drunk?_"

"...Little." he waved it off. "An'ways, why are you gonna marry this little floozy at all, Joe? There's still time for you to find a nice girl."

The bride's face was red with anger. "I am _not_ a-"

"Yeah, sure ya aren't. I know how you REALLY are in bed, little miss marry-my-son-and-get-away-with-it!"

Kole blushed at the thought of her and Jericho sharing a bed. "I hadn't even thought of that..." she shook those thoughts out of her head. "But first we have to get married, so shut up before I have Gnarrk beat you up!"

Slade scoffed. "I eat cavemen for breakfast."

"While drunk?"

"...No." he took a look at his watch. "I'm sorry my dear, but I must leave now." he turned on his heel and began walking down the aisle.

Kole shrugged. "That's perfectly fine with me."

"I was talking to Joseph." he kicked open the doors and went on his merry way.

The minister was the first to speak. "Are you two getting married or not, _'_cause I've got other appointments, sweetheart."

The couple nodded, and they were married a few minutes later.

Hot

Joseph looked away; there was something about Nickole that made his face feel warm all of a sudden.

Twilight 

"_So you're into pretty-boy vampires?_" Jericho signed teasingly. He had just heard about Kole's latest interest from Argent, the Titan who always knew what was going on with everyone.

Kole gasped and held her magazine high enough that it hid her blushing face. "How did you find out about that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "_Why do you want to know?_"

"Because then I'd know who to kill for telling you."

Jericho smirked and signed, "_At least I know what to get my girlfriend for her birthday now._" Kole shot him a doubting glance. "_A picture of Taylor Lautner shirtless._"

Kole cocked her head to the side before asking, "Who's Taylor Lautner, and why would I want a picture of him at all?"

Jericho shrugged. "_I think he was the werewolf in the movies, the one who always forgot to put a shirt on._"

Kole let out a fan-girl squeal. "There are _movies_? Now I can see what they look like and not just read about it!" she stuck her tongue out. "Except for Bella. She's so useless, y'know?"

"_I don't really know anything about the series, so no._"

"You _don't_?" Jericho shook his head. "The books are so awesome, and Edward sounds so dreamy. I don't know how he can ever fall in love with _Bella_." she scoffed. "What a useless, soul-less, annoying, whiny little...ugh."

Her tone turned cheery as she informed him, "Oh, and you can borrow them whenever you want."

"_Well it's always good to know what you're up against._" Jericho signed glumly.

Learning

Starfire claimed that the kiss was only an attempt to learn signs, but Kole remained skeptical.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I don't like Twilight. Sorry, twihards of fanfiction! :P <strong>

**I even read the first book and the first few chapters of New Moon, and that was boring. :( **

**Meh. **

**Cold**** - Should've listened to your girl, Jer. **

**Wedding**** - This can be considered AU, but I can actually see Slade crashing the wedding. XD He was probably drunk because he was on the verge of losing his final son to some chick that Jer had never even introduced to him. Or he was just having a sucky day. **

**Hot**** - This one is the AU where Joey and Kole were childhood friends. Just thought I would throw that little tidbit in there for ya. :P **

**Twilight**** - This is in their actual universe, where I can see Kole as a twihard who has a "secret" crush on Edward. Maybe a smaller crush on Jacob.**

**Learning**** - Star thought that she would learn Jer's language from kissing him, but Jer doesn't speak with his mouth so it didn't work. Kole was still a little miffed though. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is pretty late, so sorry about that. I got my computer privileges taken away, so that's why it took so long. :( **

**But now I'm back, and ready to start updating again! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, anything pertaining to Teen Titans. **

* * *

><p><span>Ms. Duncan<span>

Kole gulped. She was having second thoughts about her decision to meet Jericho's mother before their wedding, which was in a few months. But she was already standing on the woman's doorstep, and Jericho had been looking forward to seeing his mom again.

Jericho noticed her unusually pale face and grew slightly concerned. "_Are you okay, Kole?_"

Kole hesitated before answering, "What will you do if she doesn't...like me?"

Jericho grinned. "_You are cute, smart, and you love me, right?_" she nodded. "_Then she will adore you, so stop it._"

He rang the doorbell and stepped back, gripping Kole's hand to comfort her.

The door opened and her future mother-in-law stepped out. "Joey, it's so good to see you!" Ms. Duncan hugged her son tightly, and he let go of Kole's hand to hug her back.

She pulled back before asking, "And this is Ms. Kole, your fiance?" she giggled. "Honey, I was so worried about you before Malcolm told me that you were engaged. I was starting to think you were gay."

Jericho's jaw hung open. "_Mom! Don't say that in front of her!_"

"I will say whatever I want to her, Joseph." Jericho narrowed his eyes. "Don't you give me that look. Now come on inside, you two." she led them inside.

After the couple was settled on the couch, Kole practically sitting in Jericho's lap, Ms. Duncan informed them that she would be in the kitchen if they needed anything.

"I could help you if you want." the words were out of Kole's mouth before she had even realized it.

Ms. Duncan smiled. "No, you're my guests, and you don't need much help cooking spaghetti anyway." Kole nodded. "Joseph can show you around if you want." she disappeared into the kitchen.

Kole slid out of Jericho's lap. "You're gonna give me the tour, _Joseph_?"

He pursed his lips. "_It sounds weird when you say it._"

"Maybe I should do it more often. It is a nice name."

Jericho gave a tiny smile. "_Whatever you say. Where do you want to go first?"_

Kole thought for a moment before answering, "Your room."

He nodded and led her down a narrow hallway, and they turned into the second door on the right.

"Um...why does this room look like it's split in the middle?" she wondered aloud, pointing at the blue half of the bedroom.

"_I shared a room with Herald. We did not get along very well the first year I was here, but that was before I was adopted._" Jericho answered, walking over to the green half of the room to sit on the bed. "_Mom got so tired of us fighting that she split our room in half._"

Kole sat on the opposite bed. "How did that solve anything? I mean, you were still sharing a room with him."

Jericho got up and walked to the center of the room. "_There used to be a fence right here._"

Kole laughed. "Really? An _actual_ fence?"

"_A plastic one, but it worked pretty well. We would get in big trouble if we crossed it without permission back then._" he smiled. "_Herald and I became friends later on though._"

"And I'm glad that you're friends now." Kole jumped and turned her head to the doorway, where Ms. Duncan stood. She had a distant look in her eyes, like she was remembering a time long past. "I thought you and your brother would be at each other's throats forever."

Jericho gave an embarrassed smile before exiting the room.

"Jericho!"

"Joey just wants to eat, as usual." Ms. Duncan smiled. "He hasn't changed one bit."

Kole only nodded, still a bit uncomfortable.

Ms. Duncan sighed. "You can stop fretting over whether I like you or not, Ms. Kole. I know you're a nice girl, and that my son loves you very much. He wouldn't have proposed if he didn't." the woman leaned in, as if to share a secret. "And I would've very politely told you that I had an appointment to go to if I thought he had made a mistake."

Kole ran her fingers through her pink hair. "Thank you, Ms. Duncan."

"No problem at all. Now let's eat before Joey inhales it all."

Kole smiled. "Yeah."

Dip

Kole wasn't the only one who was shocked when Jericho dipped her in the middle of their wedding kiss.

Memories

The mission couldn't have come at a worse time. They were having a rocky first year of marriage as it was, but he didn't have to leave.

She hadn't wanted him to leave. Now he was in Russia helping Red Star and Argent take out a rogue band of terrorists. In the dead of winter. With the death of his father fresh in his mind.

Kole knew her husband. He never took that kind of news sitting down, even if it was Slade. Jericho had known the man since he was a baby, so he had to have some good memories involving the criminal...right?

Of course. Kole could recall a happy childhood experience or two with her own father, Dr. Abel Weathers, before the experiments began.

Those experiments were what destroyed their relationship and her DNA code. She would never, could never forgive him for that, not even as she reread the letter that told her that he had died on the first of the month.

Despite her best efforts, her tears began to slip out and hit the fabric of the couch. She pulled in her knees and wept for her father.

The father she could never forgive.

Foreign

Kole couldn't believe it when Jericho admitted that he had been born in England.

Obvious

"Herald," the cloaked hero looked up from his laptop. "have you ever met any alternate Jerichos, like in other worlds?"

Herald shrugged. "I've met a few. Why do you ask?"

Kole sighed. "Just wondering."

Argent waltzed over to the pair and interjected, "What she's _trying_ to ask is whether or not the alternate Jerichos like the alternate Koles."

Herald smirked as Kole jumped out of her seat. "_Argent!_"

Argent idly brushed her red bangs out of her eyes. "What, love?"

"You didn't have to tell him that!" she cried.

"But you and Jericho are so cute together! And besides," Argent took a step closer. "you can't hold back your unbridled love forever."

Herald raised an eyebrow. "If her love is unbridled, then how is she able to hold it back at all?"

Argent smiled. "It's simple really. She can't." the hooded hero's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Think about it, love. They always sit together. They always spar together, which makes me wonder about a few things. They're always, _always_ around each other, so why can't they just bloody kiss already!"

"Uh, Argent," Hot Spot called from the couch. "you okay?"

"Fine, Spotty. Just stating the obvious."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Urg, I wanted to add another drabble thingy, but I just got hit by some major writer's block. Until next time. :) <strong>

**Ms. Duncan - I got this idea from Tari Silmarwen's story Fire and Ice, which is in my favorites list. You should go read it. :D **

**Dip - ...Why not? XD **

**Memories - Yeah, I was feeling pretty down when I wrote this. :/ **

**Foreign - I know people on base (I live near an army base) who have been to Germany and Italy, so I thought that Slade might have been stationed there. Hey, maybe Adeline is a Brit! **

**Obvious - Very perceptive, Argent. :P I thought that she would pick up on the lovey-dovey vibes coming off Jer and Kole, and try to get them together. Maybe it's just me. :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I was going to add these in, but then I realized how late it was and that I had church in the morning. I still got up in time though. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans.**

* * *

><p><span>Family<span>

"_Why are your eyes all red?_" a sniffling Jericho signed to his wife. He had just come home from the Russia mission and was burning up with a fever, and seeing Kole on the verge of tears wasn't lightening his mood at all.

"It's nothing."

"_You were crying._"

"What do you care? We've been so far apart lately that sometimes I forget that I'm married, Joey." Kole stated sadly.

Jericho narrowed his eyes. "_Well, you have not been very friendly to me either, but I still come home._"

Kole's temper shot up. "Oh, so now I'm supposed to treat you coming home as a privilege? a special event?" Jericho let out an exaggerated, silent sigh and turned back to the TV.

Kole huffed and set down a bowl of soup on the table with a vengeance. "Dinner's ready." she informed him coldly. She stalked up to their room and slammed the door.

Jericho rolled his eyes. Sometimes this girl could be impossible.

He got up off the couch and walked over to his chair, but didn't sit down immediately. Instead, he picked up a previously opened letter of sympathy and studied it curiously.

_A letter of sympathy? _Jericho wondered to himself, _Why would Kole have a letter like this? _

He opened it and read of Dr. Weathers' death. He had died in his sleep, the writer was sorry for Kole's loss and thinking of her, and so on.

_This must be why she's in such a bad mood. _he deduced.

The letter went on to list the time and date of the doctor's funeral, which Jericho was certain Kole would attend.

Or not.

Once he brought up the funeral, Kole automatically went on the defensive.

"I don't want to go to his funeral."

"_I remember saying the same thing about Slade's funeral, but you_ made _me go, Kole._" Jericho reminded her angrily. Who did she think she was, making him go to Deathstroke the Terminator's funeral, and not a month before blowing off her own father's funeral?

"This is different. Your father didn't hurt you-"

Jericho couldn't believe his ears. "_What do you mean he didn't hurt me?_" he interrupted. "_I lost everything because of him! Mom died, Grant died, my voice died, everyone I loved died!_"

Kole wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "The same thing happened to me too."

That statement confused her husband, because he had never heard her say that before. "_What do you mean?_"

"Well, I didn't have a father who cared about me like Slade cared about you. My dad did...bad things to me, and-" she noticed the look of pure horror on Jericho's face. "Oh no, not like _those_ bad things! Just...torture."

She gently rubbed her wrists. "He had me tied down on an operating table, and he would give me these shots every day. I don't think even he knew exactly what was in them, but they changed me completely, inside and out."

She could tell that Jericho wasn't really following, so she described what she looked like before experimentation. "I used to have green eyes like yours, well, like my dad did, and I had dark brown hair like him too. I don't really know what my mom looked like, because she left us when I was really little, so I have no idea whether I look like her or not."

Kole shook her head. "Apparently lesbians can only find out that they're lesbians _after_ they make a lifetime commitment like, oh, I dunno _marriage_." Jericho winced at her tone, as she seemed more angry than anything else. "And then she abandoned her newborn with no one to take care of her but a madman."

"_I guess we both had awful parents._"

"That's why I ran away in the first place. Dad found out about my powers during one of my "vaccinations" and decided that it was a good business opportunity, so I became a model for a year."

Jericho's eyebrows raised in interest.

"I was ten, Joey. And I ran away during one of the shows in Alaska anyway." Jericho nodded, telling her to go on. "One of the pilots at the airport flew me out after I showed him what Dad was doing to me."

"_Then you ended up with Gnarrk?_"

Kole sighed. "Not right away. I stayed in a far away village until I fell through the ice and found the underground jungle. Then I lived there with Gnarrk for a few years."

She smiled. "Those years were the best years of my life."

Jericho nodded in understanding. "_It was the same for me when I was adopted._" he smiled. "_Looks like we both ended up with good families in the end._"

"The best." she giggled. "Then again, anything would have been an improvement."

Jericho's smile widened. "_You are probably right._"

Kole looked down at her feet as she brought up what was plainly the elephant in the room. "What about our lives now?"

Jericho pondered this for a moment, before shrugging. "_I don't know. Our marriage is not going too well right now._"

Kole's bottom lip began to quiver, so he pulled her into his embrace to calm her down. She immediately responded by wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

He tapped her. "_This probably happens in every marriage, Kole. I have heard Wally and Jinx complain about each other, and Beast Boy and Raven fight a lot still._" he tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "_This will not last forever, OK?_" _  
><em>

"Okay."

"_We just need to learn as we go with this._"

Kole hummed in agreement as she slipped out of his arms. "I want to actually sleep with my husband sometime soon."

"_The feeling is mutual._"

"No, all _I_ want to do is sleep, but I'm not so sure about you."

Illusion

Nickole couldn't believe that his glasses had hidden such deep, piercing eyes behind their lenses, but couldn't deny it after Joe came in to work with his contacts in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This has really long paragraphs in it. 0_0<strong>

**Family - Yes, I know that I changed their backstories, and I do realize that not all women leave their husbands if they're lesbian. I just wanted to put in one, just ONE, gay or lesbian person on fanfiction who isn't a saint.**** Anyway, this is really long, like, longer than anything else I've uploaded as of now. And that is the reason why it has its own chapter. :P Sorry if Jer and Kole are OOC! It was the best that I could do! DX**

**Illusion - PC Pink AU. This is pretty much self-explanatory. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: What a delay! Internet service sucks out here, and the other computer is on the fritz. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

Friends (or lack thereof)

Jericho smirked as he dodged another one of Gnarrk's uppercuts. He had left himself wide open. Lunging forward, the blond clasped his hands together before slamming them into the caveman's jaw.

Gnarrk stumbled back and almost fell on Kole, who gasped and jumped out of the way. She picked herself up and balled her hands into fists, ready to take on Jericho.

To everyone's amazement, the kid had outlasted his assigned partner Kilowatt and was managing quite well against the North Pole's greatest heroes. The amazed along with the slightly impressed were watching from behind the heavy-duty glass that divided the observation room from the training room.

Jericho took one look at the lone girl before turning to leave.

Shoulders drooping in disbelief, Kole yelled after him,"Hey!" she cut him off a few feet from the door. "You still have me to fight, Jericho!"

Shaking his head, Jericho passed her.

"Why?"

He grabbed the notepad ever present in his back pocket and scribbled: "_You're a girl._"

Kole's blood boiled. Why did people think she was helpless just because she was a girl? Sure, she let Gnarrk use her as a club, machete, etc., but that didn't mean that she was totally useless without him.

Gritting her teeth, Kole decided to prove, once and for all, that she didn't _need_ Gnarrk.

The determined heroine stepped forward, but Jericho saw right through her. He put a hand on her forehead and held her at arms length, smirking as she kept trying to hit him.

Composing herself, Kole grabbed his hand and yanked it off her head. She reached for his shirt collar and pulled him down to her level, before lodging her knee into his stomach. Jericho seemed to have the wind knocked out of him after that, so Kole aimed a punch at his face.

Snatching her small hand out of the air, the boy balled his fist and punched her in the shoulder. She yelped and recoiled immediately. Jericho swiftly swept her legs out from under her and pinned her, counting to three in his head. He let up once he heard the buzzer, knowing that he had just blown any chance he had had with this girl- friend or otherwise.

Oh well, he wasn't here to make friends. He had chosen this life partly to spite his father, who many considered the worst person on Earth, and partly to atone for the sins that his father had committed. A compatible contradiction, as Jericho believed that he could somehow work off the evil lingering inside him- the evil instilled in him- by doing hero work.

"Hey," Kole said. "that was a pretty good fight. I wasn't expecting Gnarrk to go down easy, but you're stronger than you look!"

Jericho nodded his thanks.

"I feel kinda bad about zapping Kilowatt and knocking him out...have you checked on him yet?"

Why that concerned her was a mystery to Jericho, but he answered her with a shake of the head anyway. Kilowatt could take care of himself he supposed.

Unhappy with his answer, Kole huffed and crossed her arms. "Some friend you are."

Again, Jericho shook his head.

"Oh, then you were picked randomly? I mean, Kilowatt doesn't talk much, so he doesn't have any friends yet either. Robin probably had him pick a name out of a hat or something. Funny how two people so similar got paired together right off the bat, though."

_Great, she rambles and thinks I'm some project. _Jericho thought bitterly.

"I really hope you two will be friends. Maybe then you won't look so..." she struggled for the right word. "You always look so reserved and sad."

They heard a groan and saw Gnarrk slowly come to. Glaring at Jericho, the caveman snarled before rising to his feet. He lumbered over to where Jericho and Kole stood and yelled, "Gnarrk!" before snatching Kole away.

"Gnarrk! We were talking," Kole squirmed and kicked until he put her down. "He's new, so we have to be nice."

"Gna-rrk!"

"So he's better than you at _one thing_. He also has no friends!"

Gnarrk crossed his arms and mumbled, "Gnarrk,"

Kole placed her hands on her hips. "Quit being a baby. Being a good fighter doesn't mean that you have no friends, and it doesn't mean that you shouldn't have friends." Out of the corner of her eye, Kole saw the door to the observation room swish shut. Realizing that Jericho had walked right past Kilowatt to the exit, Kole added quietly, "Or that you shouldn't _want_ friends..."

Reluctant

Given their current relationship, student and teacher, Kole seriously considered turning down Jericho's offer for a date.

The Stages of Love

Sitting in the kitchen, Argent folded her hands neatly in her lap. "Herald, have you noticed how much time Jericho and Kole have been spending together lately?"

Herald thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah, they've been hanging out a lot lately, but that's because of their sessions." Judging by Argent's raised eyebrows, Herald could assume that she hadn't gotten the memo. "In a nutshell, Jer threw _down_ in the training room against Kole and Gnarrk (knocked the guy out _cold_) and Kole didn't stand a chance after that. Then she realized how cool Jer really is and asked for some extra training."

"Really?"

"Yep, pretty much."

Argent squealed. "Oh, this is just _too perfect_!"

Sighing, Herald mumbled, "I don't even have to ask, do I?"

"They're going to fall in love and we're going to help them! Even if it kills you."

"What do you mean kills _me_?"

Argent waved him off. "I have the easy job: girl talk with Kole. You have the man-to-man chat with Jericho, and something tells me he's not going to be an easy sell."

"Arg-"

"It's Arg_ent_."

"Whatever. Ask me again in the morning and we'll see who ya really are."

Argent huffed. "Boys are impossible. Especially you."

"What's your damage? It's just a nickname. No biggie."

"It's not just the nickname. It's...just something about you. Even Spotty makes more sense than you, and I'm dating him!"

"Not even touchin' that one." Reaching for his sandwich, Herald became thoughtful. "But if one were to observe Jericho's way with the ladies, he would realize that there are certain stages that Jer goes through...certain degrees of affection."

Interest piqued, Argent asked, "And these stages are?"

"Easy," Herald said flippantly between bites. "Tough love, puppy love, true love. I've seen plenty of tough love, but only one person has ever brought true love out of Jericho."

"Honestly? That's so sad."

"Yeah," Herald's voice was distant. "I'd like to see him love again, truly love again...but Jer has been-" he struggled for the words. "It won't be easy."

Smiling wide, Argent slid out of her chair and walked past Herald. "I never said it would be, love."

**AN: What? Over a thousand words already? That was fast. **

**Friends (or lack thereof): All work and no play makes Jer one grumpy dude. I know the guy isn't heartless, but he's probably not there just to make friends. **

**Reluctant: This sort of ties all these together, doesn't it? ^_^ **

**The Stages of Love: Just an idea I had. And the first drabble to not directly involve Jer and Kole! I like Herald and Argent too. :) **

**-Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the song. Not the Titans. Nothing.**

** I will not be going whacko perfectionist on this fanfic, so be prepared. I'm also getting sick (maybe) so I'm not really all there. Sorry in advance for any spelling errors.**

**I've had this idea for a while now, so I hope you like it. And I am planning on a second chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Secret Santa<span>

"_I'll be hoooome for Christmaaas_..." Hot Spot sang, voice low and warm. Carefree, the powered-down pyro swung an arm around Argent's waist, pulling her close. "_Yooouu can plan on meeeee_... _Please DON'T have snooow, but mistletoooe and pres_-ents_ ooooon the treeee_...

"_Chriiistmas E-Eve'll find meee_, amirite?"

A chorus of cheers resounded throughout the common area of the first Titans Tower, where every single Titan had been invited for a Christmas Eve party. Big and small, with powers or without, every Titan had been asked to clear their schedules and phone in. Not everyone was able to, like the Herald and Kid Flash, but that hardly dampened the attendees' spirits.

Hot Spot didn't look too shaken up about it. "_Wheeeere the looove-light gleeeeeams... I'll be hooome for Chri-istmaaaas, if on-_ly_ iiiin my-y-y dreams_." All Christmas cheer escaped his body once he realized: "Crap, that's all I know!"

His audience laughed, causing the boy to ignite with such a fury that Argent had to leap away from him.

"Spotty!"

"IT'S THEIR FAULT!"

"No, _you_ were the blinkin' _moron_ who started a song that he couldn't finish!"

"YEAH, WELL... well..."

"You gonna throw something into that _well_, love?"

"AGH! SHUT UP!" Hot Spot stormed out of the common area, leaving fiery footprints in his wake.

"Oh, c'mon Spotty!" Argent hurried after him. "It's a party! Fun!"

Kole and Jericho, now the only members of the Titans North present, stared at each other in silent agreement. Time to go before things got even more awkward! A bit relieved, Jericho swung his guitar onto his back and rushed to meet Kole at the door.

"Dude!"

Jericho jerked and sighed. He had hoped that he could sneak away undetected, but Beast Boy had caught him.

"What're you doing, yo? We haven't even brought out the presents yet, and that's the best part!" The changeling linked his arm with Jericho's and began to drag him back to the sofa, where the blond had previously been sitting. "This year we have Secret Santa, so it's even more better!"

Beast Boy threw quick glances over his right and left shoulders before catapulting Jericho over the back of the empty sofa. After determining that the coast was clear, Beast boy joined Jericho, who was just slightly disoriented, on the other side.

Giddy as a school boy on his first date, Beast Boy leaned in to ask, "Wanna know who I got?"

Still a bit shaken up, Jericho penned, "**For what?**"

"For Secret Santa! Duh!"

"**Sure.**"

"Okay, but you can't tell _anyone_, not even Kole."

Eyes narrowed in thought, Jericho asked, "**Why do you think I'll tell Kole?**"

Beast Boy threw his hands in the air. "Because you like her and you're a guy! When guys like girls, guys do stupid things to impress the girl, like RATTING OUT YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

Jericho whinced at the volume of Beast Boy's declaration. "**You're my best friend?**"

"_Psh_. The best you got."

"**Arrogant.**"

"Hey!" Beast Boy sniffled. "Words can _hurt_..."

"**O.K., sorry**," his apology didn't seem to be helping, so Jericho changed the subject. "**Who'd you get?**"

"For what?"

Jericho's mouth dropped open. '_Are you serious?_' he thought.

Beast Boy laughed. "Nah, I'm just kiddin' ya! _But seriously_," His voice dropped low. "don't tell anyone."

* * *

><p>Lost and confused, Kole's path turned into another dead end.<p>

"Oh no... now I really am lost!" she pressed her back against a closed doorway and let herself slide to the ground, utterly defeated. "I'll miss presents now... and I haven't seen Argent or Hot Spot _or _Jericho anywhere."

"Kole."

The heroine in question shot to her feet, taking on a battle stance. After recognizing the person in front of her, she relaxed. "Raven."

Raven nodded. "Why are you all the way out here? The common room is on the other side of the tower."

Deciding against explaining the escape plan to one of the very people who had invited them, Kole improvised, "Uh, well, you know how I get lost in our tower all the time?" She was, of course, referring to the Titans North's tower.

"Yeah, you have a real problem."

"Uh huh! Well, this is kinda like that, except I don't know this tower _at all_. And it has twice as many rooms. And no signs."

"Your tower has signs?"

"I need help!"

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Okay then. Follow me."

The minutes passed slowly as the two girls made their way back to the common area. Kole had gone almost the entire time without saying anything, but broke the silence just a few turns from their destination.

"So, um..."

"Go ahead. Spit it out."

"Why did you, of all people, come to get me?"

Raven redirected her gaze to the ground. "You think I don't care just because I don't know you."

"Oh, no. No, I don't-"

"No, it's okay," Raven's interruption stilled Kole. "I mostly came out here to escape all that... Christmassy stuff anyway."

Kole smiled. "Not your type of holiday?"

"Not. Really."

"I love it. All the snow, the presents, the feeling - that's what I like best. It's like we're all together as a family at Christmas, and that's wonderful!" Her boot scuffed the cold floor. They were stationary now, having finally arrived at the common area. "Goodness knows I wouldn't have a family to be with if it weren't for you guys."

By a true Christmas miracle, Raven smiled. "Me too."

Kole, shocked, could only manage a "Thank you," as a response.

"No problem," smirking, Raven opened the door with her magic. "Now let's get some presents."

* * *

><p>"All right, everyone!" Robin's voice, amplified by a microphone, cut through the air.<p>

Every conversation came to a sudden stop.

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "Man, this thing is effective. Anyway, it is time..." he glared at Hot Spot, who glared back. "now that we are _all here_... for presents."

The people whooped and hollered. Even silent heroes such as Bushido and Jericho pumped their fists into the air, unable to contain their excitement. After all, who _doesn't _like presents?

"Okay, okay, let's settle down so I can explain how this works. Everyone, retrieve the present that you brought your Secret Santa from under the tree."

No one really needed any convincing, so they just shut up and did as they were told.

"Everyone will be getting a present this year, even those who are not with us tonight. If who you got as Secret Santa is not here tonight, please give the present to Más and Menos, who will take it to whoever it's for. If the person who got you is not here, the present they bought you is here." Robin gestured under the tree, where only a few presents remained unclaimed. "They're labeled, so no stealing."

Discreetly, Speedy kicked an extra present under the tree.

Robin's masked eyes were slits. "_That's what I thought_. Everyone have their present?"

A murmur of _yes_'s and _get on with it_'s answered him.

"Good. We're gonna start this thing with some alphabetical order. That means Aqualad goes first!"

With a nod, Aqualad turned to his left and spotted his pick. Well, he hadn't _picked her _as in "I had a choice and I _picked her_," but he was glad that the hat gods had smiled upon him and given him Kole's name. She was ridiculously easy to shop for. He hadn't even needed to leave the ocean to find her gift!

"Kole," he said cordially.

She blushed, confirming for everyone the age-old question of whether every girl in the Titans organization had a crush on the Atlantean. "Hi, Aqualad."

Aqualad offered her a small silver package. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you so much! That's so nice of you!" She tore the wrapping paper off and opened the plain box, finding a sand dollar necklace on a thin gold chain. "It's so pretty. Thank you!"

"He probably made it out of junk from the ocean floor..." Speedy mumbled.

Aqualad elbowed him in the gut. "You're most welcome."

Robin spoke again. "Okay, Kole, it's your turn."

Hesitantly, Kole fiddled with the tiny green box in her hands. It was beginning to shrink smaller and smaller the more she stared at it. And what was inside could very well-

"GET ON WITH IT!" Hot Spot billowed.

Kole jumped and huffed. "Fine! I'm going..." With small steps, she closed the distance between herself and the one and only special snowflake Jericho. She heard a few provacative _ooooh_'s, but tuned them out. "Put out your hand."

Jericho almost didn't do it, but she was already red with embarrassment.

'_No need to embarrass her any more. Just do it,_' the boy convinced himself to stretch out an arm, palm open.

"Here, Jericho," she whispered, carefully placing the box in his hand. "Merry Christmas."

'Thank you,' he mouthed, removing the lid of his present. Leaving the object in its box, he squinted, not quite sure _what _he was looking at.

'_It's a plant, obviously, but what kind? I've never seen it before..._'

"Do you know what it is?" Kole had read his facial expressions like an open book, as had most of the other Titans.

After a few more seconds of deep thought, Jericho decided to pull the thing out of its box and examine it further in the light. Taking the thing by the stem, Jericho held it up to the light, genuinely curious. Since this elicited gasps and even some laughter from the other Titans, who were watching him more closely now, Jericho was even more perplexed.

"Oh, Jericho," Argent said, the corners of her mouth pulled into a smile that was absolutely wicked. "you really do have no idea what that is, do you?"

The blond shook his head, turning pink.

"Here," Kole framed his face with her hands, pulling him forward just slightly. "I'll_ show you_..."

She took his wrist and raised it above his head as high as she could reach, and, with a deep breath, calmed her nerves enough to do what she had to do. Well, what she _wanted _to do. Cupping his chin, Kole tilted his head downward standing on her tiptoes, just being able to reach his height. Once she had, the girl leaned forward and landed one solid kiss on her own personal heartthrob.

There was really nothing to it, just lip contact, but Jericho felt like he was about to faint. He was red from the neck up, and his blood was boiling. No, he wasn't angry, only flustered. Maybe confused! This was _very _out of the blue for him and for Kole, so why-?

And then it hit him. Like a brick to the head it hit him. '_Mistletoe - the only plant that justifies kissing anyone unfortunate enough to join you underneath it._'

With that definition in mind, Jericho finally let himself enjoy the kiss and actually kiss back.

"What the-" Jinx had walked in at just the right time. "You don't see _that _every day."

Kid Flash popped up behind her with what looked like a dozen mini sandwiches nestled in his arms. "Don't see what every day?" He followed her gaze straight to Jericho and Kole, now separated. "We-he-_hell_, Secret Santa just got awkward!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't like corn. I don't like cheese. Why on earth did I just serve them to you?<strong>

**Yeah, it's another story set at Christmas. You know what would be great? If I posted Christmassy stories AT CHRISTMAS. Yeah, but what are the odds of that happening?**

**Anyway, I'm going on a trip next Monday, and it's going to be a long one, so don't expect any updates for a few weeks. **

**Thanks for reading, and review if you want.**


End file.
